


As the Day is Long

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pushes his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Day is Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prehistoric_sea, who bought me (twice!) for livelongnmarry. Hope you enjoy!

John knew he was pushing his luck with Rodney. In every meeting they attended together, he lounged in his chair, legs spread wide. Every time he'd caught Rodney's eyes, he'd dropped his own, peering up through his lashes at Rodney while licking his lips. And every time he could get away with it, he'd _touched_, hands in public places, but still.

And he could tell it was working. Rodney kept shifting as if he was uncomfortable, and if he glared any harder, John was going to catch on fire.

Finally they were released from the last meeting for the day. Everyone knew that Rodney maintained his apartment here on Earth, and no one blinked an eye at John crashing there for their annual review. As they gathered up their things, Rodney said, sotto voice, "You are in _so_ much trouble."

John was counting on it.

The car ride was quiet, right up till John reached over and laid a hand over the bulge in Rodney's pants. As Rodney jumped, the car accelerated. "Eyes on the road, McKay," John said.

"Keep your hands on your side of the car," Rodney growled, grabbing John's wrist and squeezing. When he released it, John put it in his own lap, but he couldn't stop smiling.

When they got to Rodney's place, it took everything John had to keep his hands to himself until the door slammed shut behind them. As soon as it had, he found himself being crowded up against it by Rodney. He didn't struggle to get loose.

Instead, he lifted his hands to Rodney's face, cupping it gently and tugging in for a kiss that was sweet and chaste.

It didn't stay that way. Rodney grabbed his wrists and slammed his hands to the wall above his head. The kiss turned fierce with Rodney licking and biting at John's mouth. "I told you," Rodney paused to say, "that you're in trouble. Get in here, get naked, and get to the bedroom."

John hurried to obey, stripping off his shirt as he made his way back. Sitting on the edge of the bed, to undo his boots, he cursed to himself for difficult they were to get off. It wasn't fair that Rodney could just kick off his sneakers.

Tempted to just cut the fucking laces, he sighed in relief as they finally came undone. Kicking them off, he stood and unbuttoned his BDUs, letting them slide off. Stepping out of his pants, he tried to grab hold of Rodney, who shrugged out of his grasp. "Lie down," he ordered.

He didn't want to obey. He wanted to get his hands on Rodney and pull them together so he could feel all that naked skin against his own. But Rodney put his hands on his hips and glared. John found himself moving to the bed and sprawling on his back.

Rodney was moving around the room, and John closed his eyes so he could listen to what he was doing. Rodney set something down on the nightstand, and then the bed dipped and swayed as he climbed up. John turned to face him.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Rodney asked. "You're worse than a cat in heat."

John's face heated up and tried to look away, only to have Rodney catch his chin in one large hand. "Don't look away," he said. "You knew what you were doing, and you knew how I'd react. What I want to know is _why_? Don't you get enough attention? Or is that we're back on Earth and you need to have my ownership of you marked onto your body?"

With a wordless sound, John arched towards Rodney. _Yes, that_ he tried to telegraph with his body, but Rodney just chuckled cruelly. "You know the rules, John. I can't read your mind. Tell me what you want, with your eyes open, or you don't get it."

Slumping back on the bed, John glared at Rodney for a moment. He _hated_ that rule. He was convinced that Rodney only did it because John didn't like it. Sighing in annoyance, he closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. Forcing them open again, he said in a rush, "I want you to, uh, treat me like I'm _yours. Use_ me. Call me names, be rough, tattoo your name on my ass, anything you want."

"Anything I want, huh?" Rodney said, smiling widely.

John just nodded.

One of Rodney's hands tangled in his hair and tightened, bringing pinpricks of pain to John's eyes. Closing them, John let himself get lost in the pleasure/pain. The feel of Rodney's lips on his made him moan softly.

When Rodney pulled back, John didn't try to follow, even though he wanted to, but he did open his eyes. The affection on Rodney's face made him catch his breath hard. Rodney smiled at him, soft and gentle, before he started to squirm up John's body. John didn't move or struggle as Rodney straddled his chest. He leaned forward until the head of his cock brushed against John's lips. "Suck me," he demanded.

John opened his mouth and Rodney pushed inside. The head of his cock was slick with precome, and John licked it away eagerly. Rodney shoved deeper, taking John's mouth as if he owned it. As far as John was concerned, he did.

Sucking and licking eagerly, John lost himself in it. He could hear Rodney murmuring words of encouragement. John didn't really pay attention until he heard, "Such a good cocksucker." Rodney's voice was soft, but there was no question that he meant it.

He wanted to respond, but he couldn't with a mouth full of dick. Instead, he focused on bringing Rodney as much pleasure as he could with lips and tongue, lifting his head at an awkward angle to take him deeper.

"Mmm," Rodney groaned, before pulsing wetly down John's throat. John swallowed eagerly, before Rodney pulled out slowly. John chased after his cock with his mouth, but Rodney was shifting so that he no longer straddled John. The lack of pressure on John's chest let him draw a deep breath. He'd been so focused on sucking Rodney that he didn't realize he'd been having trouble breathing.

"Catch your breath, cockslut," Rodney said affectionately, one hand brushing through John's hair. "I think you still need to be punished for teasing me all day."

John nodded, still panting. Rodney rolled off the bed, reaching for the nightstand. "We don't have any of our toys here," Rodney said, referring to the small selection that he had managed to smuggle into Atlantis. "So we'll just have to make do." He picked up the most hideous tie John had ever seen. He couldn't help the smile of amusement, but when Rodney gestured for him to turn over, he obeyed readily enough.

Lying on his belly, he stretched out his arms so that Rodney could tie his hands to the headboard. He tugged, but Rodney had secured him well. He turned his head to the side and watched as Rodney slid his belt out of his pants. "I think I need to make sure that every time you move, you remember why it's a bad idea to tease me."

John forced the tension out of his shoulders. "Yes," he said, wishing he could do more to offer up his body. "Please."

As Rodney pulled back his arm, John closed his eyes. The first blow was more heat and shock than pain, but as Rodney laid stripes slowly and methodically, the pain washed through John, leaving him shaking in his bonds. His ass and thighs were burning, on fire, but he still couldn't let go, unwillingly biting his lip to keep the sounds that wanted to get out, in.

"I'm going to make you let go, John," Rodney said. "You know it and I know it, so stop being a stoic bastard and. Let. It. Out." Each of the last three words was punctuated with a hard slap of leather to the sensitive spot where his thigh met his ass.

John lost track of the number of times that the belt slammed into that spot, only noticing that it had stopped and that his face was wet. He dimly heard the thunk as the belt dropped to the floor, and then Rodney was right there, filling John's senses with him. "Shh, shh," he said, a gentle hand on John's back. "Such a good boy. Not going to do that again, are you?"

"No," John said, gasping only a little.

"Liar," Rodney said, and the smile was clear in his voice. "The next time you want me to hurt you, you'll be a brat."

Breathing a little easier, John pressed his burning face into the pillow. Sometimes it was nice to have a lov- partner who knew him so well. "Probably."

Rodney chuckled softly. His hand started to slide down John's sore ass, making him gasp and groan, and then between his legs. Without thinking about it, John slid his leg up, giving Rodney access to anything he wanted. When fingers wrapped around his hard cock, he whimpered a little. He'd almost forgotten how being whipped turned him on.

"You are such a pain slut," Rodney said in that same cheerful voice. John nodded. Lying about that when the proof was in Rodney's hand was pretty pointless. When Rodney let go of his cock, he whined wordlessly.

"Turn over," Rodney said, shifting out of the way. John had to twist his arms, and the soft blanket under him felt like sandpaper against his whipped ass, but he did as he was told, looking up at Rodney.

"You'll get to come with me inside of you and not before," Rodney ordered, even as he started to stroke John's cock lightly, teasingly. John arched his back, trying to get Rodney to deepen the contact, and failing. "What did I just say?" he asked, and John dropped back down, disgruntled.

It was quiet for a long moment, as John tried not to beg. He knew he was going to fail, but there was something in him that meant he had to try anyway. When Rodney bent down and licked over the head of his cock, though, he broke. "Oh, god, please! Please fuck me!"

He could _feel_ Rodney smile against his dick, and he whimpered again. "Rodney, please," he said, softer, meaning it.

Rodney shifted so that he was kneeling between John's legs. "You're mine, aren't you?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"Yes," John agreed, eyes slamming shut because if he had to watch Rodney slick his cock he was going to come. Just the sounds of the lube being applied made him impossibly harder.

"My slut," Rodney continued, as if John hadn't spoken, lifting one leg and shouldering underneath it. Without being told, John wrapped the other around Rodney's waist. "My very own personal whore." The head of Rodney's cock was pressed up against John's hole. "You're going to take me like this. No prep, just my cock."

Excited by Rodney's words, by the prospect of the burn he knew he was about to feel, John nodded. "Yes," he hissed.

Rodney started to push in. The burning pain of the sudden stretch made John open his eyes. Rodney looked back at him, expression clear as he shoved in slow and steady. "Harder," John begged. "Faster."

"You have a hungry hole, don't you?" Rodney asked, as he thrust in faster, deeper, harder. "Just begging to be filled up with my cock."

John nodded, fisting his hands together because he wanted to _touch_ and couldn't. Ever observant, Rodney chuckled and stretched, pulling the knot loose suddenly. "Don't touch your cock," he ordered.

That was fine with John, who had more important things to do with his hands, like pull Rodney down into a kiss, even if it meant practically being bent in half.

Rodney's every thrust forced John's ass to rub against the blankets, sending little bits of pain up his spine. It was balanced out by the way that Rodney's cock passed over his prostate. Wanting _more_, John reached down and hooked his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs up and back, exposing himself as the greedy slut that Rodney named him.

The change in angles made each stroke even more perfect. Rodney's hands, large and warm, joined John's, pressing his legs even further back, even more open. Rodney was in so deep that John swore he could feel him in his throat.

"Gonna come from this, slut?" Rodney asked. "It's all you're going to get, so you'd better."

John was already close, and Rodney's words just made him willing to beg for permission. "Please? Oh, fuck, Rodney, _please_?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Come on my cock."

Every muscle in John's body locked up. Lights flashed behind his eyes, and he cried out as pleasure washed through him, over him, tossing him like a surfer in a wave.

Rodney fucked him through every second of his orgasm, making it last what felt like forever. As he started to finally come down, Rodney continued to fuck him, this time with no thought but his own pleasure.

Limp as a noodle, John let him take everything he needed. He lost all track of time, so he was surprised when Rodney came with a long, drawn-out groan.

When Rodney pulled out, John couldn't stop the hiss of pain. Sitting was going to be _no_ fun tomorrow, that was for sure. Rodney lay down on the bed, and held out one arm in invitation.

John didn't hesitate, burrowing in for reassurance. Rodney wasn't mushy - John wouldn't stand for it - but after a whipping like he'd just taken he wanted to know that they were okay, that he wasn't still in trouble. "I'm sorry for teasing you," he said, his voice scratchy.

"No, you're not," Rodney said sleepily, "but that's okay. Next time you're tempted to tease all day, think how raw your ass feels right now and decide if it's worth it."

Nodding, John let his head rest on Rodney's shoulder. They should really get up; maybe eat something, definitely clean up. But John couldn't bring himself to care.

Maybe a little nap first. And then he could think about what he'd do to Rodney _tomorrow_.


End file.
